crude nao: take2
by E.M.PRAETORIAN
Summary: My favorite crude little Otome is back with nothing but smut and...nope just smut. Erratic bliss
1. Chapter 1

_MaiHime and MaiOtome are Sunrise property. Thanks for the breeding ground…hehe._

_Remember it's that nagging little voice in her erratic head, very erratic with little focus._

_She's Back…Blame it on Janet Jackson's 'Rope Burn' and 'Would You Mind'…thank you Janet…_

_We now return to you the action already in progress…_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Don't ask me the time…oh god I don't care. Ask me what the Hell I'm doing in this woman's bed again, loving every minute of this that's what. It's so hot in this room right now and I can't do anything but moan and fight. Well maybe not fight…Midori bites me one more time I swear I'm going to materialize. My beautiful red head is buried face first between my legs…thank you…every time she takes it deep she bites me…I'm going to kill Youko, my nasty little bondage queen._

_When I'm UNTIED and able to WALK…freakin' ropes have my arms pulled out. That's my girl calm…oh oh shit damn you Helene. The velvet gag allows me to breath, moan and bite…yes oh yes Midori right there…don't move again…_

"_Look at me, NAO, or I'm going to blindfold you as well," Youko commanded as she thrust her hips hard against Midori._

_I hope she can read my expression because I'm so ready for PAYBACK, when I can move freely again. She keeps hitting Midori like that I'll throw my back out. All I can do is thrust my hips and pant and sweat. My arms are killing me and Midori's nails are scratching me so close to…NOT AGAIN DAMMIT._

_Youko's eyes are dark and full of desire it's hard not to want to scream. I want her again I can't believe this…hey what the…She's pulled Midori up to her, away from me…BIT…CH… go screw her somewhere else. Stupid torture device strapped between her legs and buried…oh that's my Midori…ride that infernal temptress. Can't believe they are leaving me on the edge again?? My sweet beautiful red head is screaming HER name and I'M getting hotter…impossible…stupid wet bed._

"_Stop trying to scream, Nao, MY BED, MY RULES, BEHAVE…" _

_God she's such…that voice burns through me and watching her knead Midori's breasts as they ride in sync is driving me insane. Just finish me off and I'll watch happily…stupid velvet bonds. How did I get myself into this…ok I know how but…There goes Midori again…how the Hell is Helene not screaming her head off…bondage queen has been at it all this time and hasn't peaked once._

_Midori's breath is so hot on my breast and her tongue...oh oh yeah there we go again…thank you. Oh not the teeth again Midori…please I can't...Wait what is Helene doing between…Midori don't help her…oh her hand feels so hot and smooth. Oh no no no no that's so…stupid stirrups can't close…she's trying to kill me could she be any slower…I want this woman anyway I can…so deep, so full…oh yeah she's so…I can barely focus and I want to meet her eyes…need to meet her eyes, her hips, hips…yes take me TAKE ME. Oh so full and slow and…can't stop shaking she's …she's faster yes Youko faster and oh grrr harder. Oh sweet Midori's voice so…so hot…breath moist, ear…Youko please just…need, want…I want…oooh laugh, scream, cry ,light blinding…barely breathing…ooh Midori please PLEASE make her stop…STOP DON'T DON'T STOP…Midori…Youko…YES YES…so so dark… tired… free._

_What time is it? Aargh stupid wet spot again…red head to the left…brunette to the right…no more bonds, no stirrups and I can't move…just great. Hahahahaha…sweet dreams ladies' FOR NOW._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Yup nothing but pure smut from the blissful vantage point of my favorite crude little Otome. Read, review, don't want to that's cool too._


	2. my bed, my rules

MaiOtome is Sunrise property.

Warning: Please prepare yourself accordingly for the mature contents of this chapter. For those underage readers I know are out there…BEHAVE YOURSELF ACCORDINGLY AND PLEASE LOG OFF. Ok to those still logged on…I'm not your parent or I would be logging you off. Now… oh well I tried. For those easy nosebleeds, have your tissues or a hanky handy. For the fainters, please make sure you are not alone or surrounded by furniture. For my favorite the combined drop, we will keep paramedics on call. Me, I'll be sporting the ever present ice pack. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, please enjoy safely…hehehe

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Now that Midori and I have gotten this insane woman to sleep and eat like a normal person, it's playtime. She's going to eat her words…bedsides other things. God watching Midori drink this woman from this angle is driving me mad. The curve of her body down from my hips gives me a beautiful view of them both. Youko is pulling my bed sheet apart as she thrusts into Midori's face. The sweat is just building on her face and breasts…sweet…_

_My beautiful Midori keeps pushing hard back into me…I'm loving this…my grip on her hips is the only leverage I've got and my thrust is just building my own libido. Youko's the one who brought this damn toy into the play and I'm going to make sure she gets filled in return. Jeez Midori…this woman is going to push us both over the edge. From the moment I slid into her Midori's been controlling me somehow…shit Midori not so hard. I'm amazed how much she can take._

_Hey what…damn…how can they be finished? Oh they realized we have curious company…well. Why is Youko giving me that look? Oh jeez fine…I'll do the meet and eat._

_Wait…hey…my bed, my rules. Damn her…fine keep the toy. Well little bird welcome to my web…_

_Even as I draw closer she hasn't flinched…let's see how long this lasts. First these glasses are mine…she won't need them. Oh wow she's …her hand pushing into my breast feels so hot and so soft. Oh no you don't…not yet. Off with your clothes too. My, my, she's really excited look at those hard buds just begging…mmm…yeah she's mine tonight. Fine she wants to play right here on the floor… with an audience…She's so wet and oh so…that's it take them both. Her walls are grabbing my fingers so tight…yeah…ok leg up baby. Oh she's still so tight on me…yeah. Oh she's flexible too._

_Her nails are digging into my sides…ah damn Irina cut those things, she's drawing blood. No no no don't you, oh…she better not continue to scratch…oh oh. She looks like she's ready to cry…not now love, just keep pushing those hips. MMmmm…that's it push harder…some give… she's so loud damn…I could get used to this feeling. I love these women…so free…so hot damn._

_Midori….not now…ok maybe now. Oh her tongue is so…that's so good. Yes Midori spread me…ah. Irina's hands are pulling…ah my nipples…too many sensations. Hand…hips thrusting…together can't keep…rhythm. Warm lips on my back…oh Youko….oh damn her…slapping my…I'm not going to be able to sit….ouch DAMN woman. Irina's tight on my fingers again and Midori's breathing…so hot…her fingers yes…yes push hard Midori. Oh Youko you are so evil woman…no more slapping._

_Youko…that's so nice…yes lick now…Midori don't bite…clit…Irina's or…org…yes so wet slick…she's pulsing ..must taste her on my fingers... Hey no …no te..tee…no teeth…YES YES…AH…OOOOOOO…_

_Damn so sensitive… don't touch…don't touch there…Irina… hey Irina stop…ok maybe later my rules. Damn them…not again._


End file.
